


The Hunt

by PumpkinsGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Author is trans, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Consensual, Cum Inflation, FTM, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mild Inflation, Mild Plot, Roleplay, Safewords, Smut, Trans Friendly, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, chase - Freeform, excessive cum, hunting roleplay, mostly tho, super mild blood, there seems to be a pattern with all my works huh, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinsGuts/pseuds/PumpkinsGuts
Summary: Vincent must go through the enchanted forest one night, only to be greeted by a horny werewolf that likes to play. Transgender friendly, author is trans!!
Relationships: Human/Non-Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ****Do not read or interact if you are under 18****
> 
> I got tired of poorly written trans monster fucking smut so I'm being the change I want to see in the world, comments are appreciated. I also take requests!

Okay, so he knew the enchanted forest was dangerous,  _ especially  _ at night. But he didn't know it was like,  _ dangerous  _ dangerous. Traps, thieves, nocturnal predators, sure. Alright. He was a talented swordsman. Not  _ the best _ , but talented, and could hold his own for sure. He was the youngest of four brothers! He knew how to fight! These are the lies he told himself before entering that night. 

Vincent was a young man at 20 years. He had fire red hair that was always tied in a tight bun, neatly stuck to the back of his head. Freckles adorned his face, blending his light colored eyes into the fray, making his face look much smaller than it was. He was as feisty as a redhead was expected to be, which pissed him off more if someone brought it up.  Vince was born a girl but at the age of 4 knew that was incorrect. The stubbornness and anger that bloomed in those first years of demanding respect from his family stayed with the boy, only adding to the stereotype of the hot-headed redhead. This also pissed him off. 

Vincent took everything in his way as a challenge, so when asked to make an important delivery in the dead of night, well, he just had to take it. The town over needed a rare herb for some of their sick, and time was of the essence. To go around the forest on horseback would take well into the next day, and the forest being as ancient as it was, had roots twisting and turning, making up the entire forest floor. Horse hooves would prove to be a hindrance. So Vincent stepped up to the plate, always eager to prove himself, to show he was worthy of being here. 

Vincent grips his dinky sword tight, the whisper of his leather gloves' movement heard through his pounding heartbeat. It's an old thing, a little bit rusty, kind if dull. It was his eldest brother's first sword, and the brother after him, and the brother after him, and the brother after him, and then finally to Vince. Old, worn, but still usable. Probably. 

Every leaf crunch and branch break sends his soul leaping from his body. He picks up the pace. The trees are getting bigger, their canopy drowning out the full moon that was allowing him to place his feet properly, now it took everything just to make sure he wasn't going head first into one of the massive trunks. 

What feels like hours pass, but probably closer to thirty minutes, of Vince feeling his way forward. He may have knowledge of the blade, but the poor fool didn't bring any flint and steel, and doesn't have the faintest idea on how to start a fire without them, so he trudges on. Small, blue specs gently dance into his line of sight. It takes a second to get oriented but they're coming from the ground. Bioluminescent moss! It's faint, but he follows it like a drunk that dropped his last gold piece at the tavern. They get brighter and brighter until he's following a trail of the moss, overcome with relief at the sight of light. So overcome, he didn't notice the silence that had fallen into the woods around him. 

Vincent has his eyes glued to the glowing plant life, before suddenly it takes up his whole vision as he's flipped into the air and lands on his face. At least the moss is soft. He attempts to get up but something solid shoves him back down, harsh enough to get the message across that Vince was expected to stay put.

"Prismatic thistle." A grisly voice says behind him. He feels his satchel full of the herbs being swiftly cut off and taken. "And quite the haul." It says with a humorous note. This person's (?) voice feels like it has gravel in its chest, rumbling around in every syllable. It would be difficult to understand even if he wasn't panicking for his life, pinned to the ground. 

"It's medicine!" Vincent shouts, not daring to lift his head up, talking with half his mouth pressed in soil. "Please! You can have some but it's for the sick people in Boarswood! They need me! You have to let me go!!" Vince shouts. He stops himself from crying but could not hide the crack in his voice as he begs for his life. The stranger ponders for a moment. 

"Prismatic thistle is extremely rare, and valuable." It grumbles. A cold chill shoots through Vincent.

"Please!" Vince says. He feels the steady weight keeping him down lift, he takes that as an invitation to crane his head and look back at his aggressor. 

A humanoid at least 8 feet tall marked in an outline of darkness from the moss. Sharp angles, lots of fur, and piercing yellow eyes. A werewolf. A fucking werewolf. He was sceptical on if they were real or not, but seeing those fangs catch the dim light of the moss? It evaporated any doubt he ever had about them. He quickly puts his head back down. 

"I could kill you right now, human." The werewolf says, leaning over Vince to whisper in his ear, those incredible teeth just barely grazing his skin. "There's some other things I could do with you as well." He's not sure if it was the werewolf's hot breath, the sudden change in tone, or maybe how much skin to skin contact he's getting, but Vince is at least 84% sure this monster wants to fuck him. He started getting wet when that voice first rang out.

Vince glances at the werewolf, and their eyes meet. A violent yellow crashing into his pale grey, he feels his heart skip a beat and swallows hard. The werewolf chuckles lightly and backs away, giving room for Vincent to sit up and face the monster. His original glance missed some details, like the torn trousers barely keeping the werewolf decent. Through that straining cloth is an undeniable growing dick. Vincent swallows hard. He has a few options. Run and hope this beast doesn't catch him (it will), try and fight and hope it doesn kill him (it absolutely will), or give it what it wants. Vincent wants what he wants. He can feel the slick between his legs grow. 

"You wanna fuck?" Vince asks, not sure how much of the confidence in his voice is faked. The werewolf grins. 

"Eager are we?" He says, his fangs shining in a huge, anticipating smile as he takes a deep sniff in the human's direction. "Oh, we are." His smile never falters. "How about we have some fun first."

He didn't know the forest was this dangerous! His leather bag with the herbs in it were crudely tied around his waist. It bounces as Vincent runs at a full sprint through the dark forest, trusting the moss won't just disappear under him. He is prey, and he hears his predator gaining on him. The huge beast that is easily weaving his way through a forest the werewolf knows better than the back of his hand. Finn, the werewolf had introduced himself as, was able to drop to all fours and run like an animal. Vincent never had a chance. One misguided step sends Vincent hitting the ground hard. He feels a burn on his arm, he skinned his elbow from the fall. 

Finn catches up in no time and lets out a deep, villainous laugh that sounds too human to be coming from the tower of muscle and fur that stands over Vince. 

"You lasted a while out there," Finn says, slowly creeping closer to the human, a predator ready to strike his prey. 

"Yeah-?" Vincent says between heavy breaths as he painfully rotates his body to face the beast. "A bit unfair dontcha think?"

"Well-" Finn is interrupted as Vince swings his pathetic sword at the werewolf. He steps out if the way easy enough but that gives the opening Vince was looking for. He throws the blade at the monster and scrambles to his feet, desperately clawing in the dark as he starts to run, trying to find a path to take.

"Agh-!" The werewolf shouts in pain, followed by a low growl. The ten strides Vincent was able to take away from the werewolf are nulled with two running steps from Finn. He grabs Vincent who squeaks as those huge hands and sharp claws wrap around his waist, lifting him effortlessly. 

The beast pulls Vincent's back up against his stomach, holding him so firmly it's hard to even imagine wiggling free. He can feel the heat through his clothes. One paw is wrapped around him as the other starts to slide down Vincent, dragging over him so slowly before those claws reach his pants, snipping the leather tie that held them in place. Finn growls in victory, dropping his huge hands into Vincent's pants, the pads of his fingers sinking into his folds. 

"Ah," Vincent let's out a small gasp, squirming as the werewolf gently palms his crotch. He feels Finn's cock getting harder against his arching back, getting  _ bigger _ too. 

"You're giving in so quickly?" Finn chuckles. He retrieves his huge hand and brings it up to his own mouth. Using his back teeth, he quickly chomps at his claws, reducing his ring finger and middle finger to no claws at all. Vincent is gifted another opportunity and kicks free of Finn's relaxed grip. He takes maybe three steps before he's swept up again. Finn laughs as he takes the human and slings him over a particularly low, thick branch. One hand pins him to the bark, the other pulls down his pants in one fluid motion. Finn hunches over the human, his entire body enveloping Vincent's tiny form, putting just enough pressure on him to keep him in place. His jaws get right next to Vincent's face, his hot breath slow and steady compared to the human's. 

"Think you'd try to run again, huh? "Finn laughs. His arm reaches around to his front and immediately plunges into Vince. The human let's out a harsh gasp as one long finger drags in and out of his folds. It's thick enough, about the size of some smaller dicks he's taken inside of him. Finn did sacrifice two claws, so two fingers it is! He shoves the other one inside, making a squelching noise.

"Oh!" Vincent blurts out against his will. Finn laughs darkly again, this time being so pressed up against each other, Vincent feels the laugh rumble through his body, though its hard to concentrate on since Finn's long, thick fingers are really spreading him out. Vincent leans into the finger fucking, grinding against his hand as Finn curls his fingers to hit Vince juuuust right. His pace quickens, Vince feels like he might cum soon. Before he can get enough friction Finn pulls out his fingers completely. Vincent forces himself to not let out a disappointed moan. 

"Don't worry, human." Finn says with an audible smile in his voice. He flips Vincent over with very little effort, their eyes meeting. Finn looks over Vincent with a hungry intensity. Vince has his worn pants, torn and pulled down to his knees, having his wet cunt displayed to the night air. His red pubes trailing up his stomach until his shirt cuts off his stomach hair. Finn puts his hands on Vincent's naked hips and gently drags his paws up, bunching his shirt up and up until Finn's giant hands are over Vincent's almost non existent tits. He thumbs over his nipples, eliciting a gasp from the human. His pale skin sprawled out on the dark tree, his arms over his head in a pose that screams "take me". His face is almost as red as his hair as Finn continues to carefully toy with his nipples. Through the dim light it's hard to see, but his freckles are all over his body. A galaxy of spots, his body as gorgeous as the night sky. Finn is smitten, there isn't a better word for the way he looks at this human. He starts dragging his hands down the way they came, leaving thin scratches as he returns them to Vincent's waist. 

Vincent feels his heart leap out of his chest when the werewolf flips him over like a pancake. Laying down like this he's able to get a real good look. At first their eyes meet, but Finn's gaze turns to Vincent's body. Eyeing it like a meal, drinking in every detail as he runs his hands up his skin. Vincent starts eyeing up the werewolf. Through the coarse fur, he can see muscles defined beautifully. He's never been more self conscious of his squishy human body. Finn's face is maybe a little more wolf-like than human, but there isn't mistaking the two. His yellow eyes are too intelligent, his face far too full of expression. He sees Finn's shining fangs again and can't help but wonder if he's killed anyone. Scars can be seen in spots where his fur is thinner, like on his neck and the front on his torso. A lot of small ones and two large ones. Some spots it looks as crisscrossed with scars as a butcher's block. A thin line of fresh blood starts at the base of his neck, going down his chest about ten inches. Vincent can't help but feel a little guilty for adding a new scar to the collection. His line of thought is cut short as Finn finds his nipples. He gasps and closes his eyes, revelling in the feeling. When Finn drags his claws down his abdomen, Vince feels a bit better about slashing his partner with a sword. It feels good, the small sting of pain wakes him up. 

With one hand pinning Vince down, Finn unceremoniously unties his own ripped pants and shoves them down enough to set his cock free. A red, tapered tip is emerging enthusiastically. He fumbles around and pulls his furry balls out of his pants too. Vincent swallows hard as he watches Finn's cock get even larger. Finn spreads Vincent's legs apart and positions himself between them. He takes his growing cock and rests it on Vince's stomach, before slowly grinding in on him. The heat is so intense, Vince swears he can see steam coming off it as it gently rubs to grow bigger. Finn is looking into Vincent's eyes as he continues to rub his cock up and down his freckled skin. Letting it sway left and right, lazily getting harder. Finn leans over him once again.

"You remember the safe word, my precious pet?" He rumbles into Vincent's ear. Vince swallows and nods, attempting to stay stoic and not give away how horny he is. Finn chuckles and returns to standing over him. His cock is just smaller than Vincent's forearm at this point. Finn leans back and lines up the tip of his cock with Vincent's wanting cunt. The tip slides in easy enough, Vincent moves his arms to his sides to support himself. Finn slowly pushes in, inch by inch, Vincent watches this monster of a cock slide into him, disappearing into his body– much smaller than his partner's. He hisses in pain as it goes in, thankful for his natural lubricant as it stretches him wider than he's ever been stretched. Finn keeps himself up by planting a hand on either side of Vincent, who then grabs the werewolf's huge arms to use as  _ his _ support. It's a good thing he did, too, because Finn pulls out fast and slams back into him. 

"AUGH!!" Vincent cries. Finn looks at his writhing form for signs to stop, but is greeted with a lustful smile instead. Finn smiles back before repeating the gesture. He pulls out so just the tip is left, and slams back into him. 

"Ah!! Yes!!!" Vincent screams. The word 'divine' pops up in Finn's head. Yes, his prey is  _ divine _ . There's no doubt about that as he pulls out and slams back in again. 

Through the haze of lust and dark of the forest, Vince still manages to see a slight bulge in his stomach every time Finn's giant cock was sheathed inside of him. This turned him on beyond words, as he moans even louder. Finn is relentless, pistoning his dick in and out of the moaning heap below him. Vince still has his pants around his ankles, but manages to wrap his kees around Finn's waist. He throws his arms around Finn's neck and brings him so they're nose to nose.

"Hah, hah, AH! Oh my god, ah. Harder." Vince breaths into him. Finn feels the hair on his neck stand up. Yes, yes this is amazing.  _ Divine _ he thinks to himself. He buries his cock nice and deep, getting Vince to yell in pleasure. But he wants more. Finn shoves himself away from Vince in a sudden motion, cock popping out. His face almost looks betrayed, angry even. Finn laughs to himself. Every second he's not on top of him Vincent seems to get more mad. It's been less than ten seconds and his face is already twisting up. Finn laughs at him and before Vincent can say anything, the werewolf flips him back over, ass to the air. Vincent was caught off guard at this, but it excits him so much. 

Finn lines up his hot steaming cock to Vincent's cunt again. His tip is in and he stops. Vincent squirms to try and get it to impale him. Finn stands firm.

"Um." Vincent starts.

"Yes?" Finn responds, laughing lightly. Vincent squirms again, Finn doesn't budge. The human huffs. "Oh," Finn says, "did you want me to fuck you some more?" He asks. Vincent's face is facing the other direction, but Finn can  _ feel _ the pout on his face. 

"I want you to bmm mrm..." Vince mumbles.

"Sorry what was that?" Finn isn't feigning ignorance this time.

"I want you! To brrmm mrm…" 

"I need to know what you want-"

"I want you to breed me! Fuck me! Fill me with your cum, I need it!!!" Vince shouts. Finn feels his heart leap out of his chest. Oh this is going to be good.

He wastes no time plunging his cock into Vincent's cunt. He takes it so much easier than the first time. Vincent arches his back with a moan, keeping it there as Finn ruts into him, following his arch with his own body. Vince is holding himself up with his arms, Finn does the same, matching his position so they're rubbing together in every spot possible. Finn is humping him as Vince slams back into him. Their pace is matched so every thrust hits Vincent right in the sweet spot. Low moans and grunts come from Finn every time he slams back into his human. Vince comes back with uncontrolled moaning and squeaking. Finn leans forward, still keeping his hips in stride, and bites down on Vincent's shoulder. Just barely to get a small amount of blood to appear. 

"AH! Oh you bastard!" Vincent says. No safeword is spoken. Vince twists himself enough to grab Finn's snout and pull him into an awkward, sloppy kiss. His tongue is closer to a human's, it meets Vincent's and starts playing with it enthusiastically. Finn humps stronger, deeper, as his tongue explores Vince's, who moans into every movement. The werewolf pulls away, leaving Vince panting with a thin line of mixed saliva falling from his lips. Finn returns to a better position to rut him in. Vince can feel something at the base if his cock get larger. Oh shit, oh fuck yes.  _ He has a knot. He's going to knot me _ . He feels it slam into his entrance again and again, getting so close to popping in.

"Hah, ah, ah, AH! OH yes! Hah, hah, ah! Ah!!" Vincent cries. 

"Ngh, ungh, ah. Mm." Finn grunts back. His breath is burning the back of Vincent's neck, his large tongue laps up some of the sweat and Vince gets a chill down his spine. The knot is huge now, slapping his entrance, begging to get in. Finn pushes and slams and bucks, Vincent can't remember his own name as his ball sack slaps against him with all of the thrusting. Finn curls one arm around Vincent, pressing in his chest to keep him stable, as the other hand snakes in front and down his body and starts fingering his clit. Vincent jolts back in pleasure, silently screaming out nothing but air.

That seems to be what it took. The huge mass of steaming hot flesh, the knot, finally pushes its way into Vincent. The painful stretch sends him over the edge as he shutters and convulses into Finn, shaking with every wave of orgasm that passes through him. Finn hardly notices, as he shoves his cock in as deep as he can, both parties feeling it hit Vincent's cervix. The tip squeezes past the wall of flesh and Finn howls as he releases his thick cum inside of Vincent's womb. Rope after rope of creamy fluid pumps the human full. His stomach expands ever so slightly as he's filled like he's never been filled before. After his womb is full it spreads to the walls of his cunt, coating every inch and encasing Finn's cock. Vincent feels every boiling spurt, every twitch of his cock, the cum plugged and stopped from leaving as the knot holds firm. 

Vincent comes again, reaching behind him and manages to hook his arms around Finn's neck. Finn lifts Vince with little effort, so he's standing up holding Vincent, his cock still very much inside of the human. He carefully sits on the ground against the tree's trunk, Vincent sat on his lap, his back to the werewolf's front. Vincent can see the growing bulge in his stomach, he can feel the cock pulse inside of him, still spurting the occasional rope of cum. Finn holds onto him firmly, his head on Vincent's shoulder. A backwards embrace as the two slowly come down from the best sex of either of their lives. 

\---

Vincent is the first to wake up. It's still night, he doesn't know how long he's been asleep for but based on the cum around them being still kinda wet, it couldn't have been all that long. The knot inside of him is almost gone, cum is leaking from the sides. He looks to the werewolf holding him, his face adjacent to his own. Finn blinks his eyes open, staring into Vince's crystal greys. 

"You're still here." Finn states. 

"I am," Vincent smiles up at him, "it's kinda hard to leave while, well," he gestures to his crotch.

"Oh, sorry." Finn responds with a smile in his voice. If pressed, Vincent couldn't tell you why, but Finn looks so much more human in this moment. He's got all his wolf fixings still, ears, fangs, fur, all that. But there's something gentle in his face, something akin to intimacy. This dazed moment of infatuation is cut off by Finn lifting Vincent like a ragdoll, allowing his softening cock to artlessly flop out of his folds and onto the ground. He returns Vincent to his lap, now with a small bursts of cum being released from Vince every few seconds or so. Finn doesn't seem to care as he nuzzles his human close, apparently getting ready to fall asleep again.

"Um." Vince clears his throat nervously. "I had an amazing time, you're wonderful and I'd love to stay but, uh-" Finn ears twitch, he was taken off guard a bit and now is visibly deflated. A moment of uncomfortable silence before Finn understands.

"The prismatic thistle! I completely forgot I'm so sorry!" In a matter of minutes the two are up, tieing trousers and lacing up boots. Vincent confirms his herbs are still inside his bag before firmly affixing it to himself. Once it's clear he's ready to take off again he stops and looks back at Finn, who is faking interest on some glowing moss stuck to a tree, lightly picking at it with his claw. 

"W-" Vince starts, choking on his dry mouth. "Would you like to meet up on my way back?" Finn's whole demeanor changes, from a lost puppy to a horny werewolf. 

"Yeah, yes." Finn says, trying to play it cool. "Totally." A pause. "You know, I could give you a bit of a speed boost." Finn says

The dawn had just started when Vincent arrived at the edge of the forest. The town was another 2 miles away, but this was more than enough. He hops off the huge wolf's back, dismounting like he was on horseback, the wolf is basically just as large as a horse anyways. 

After dismounting, the wolf changes into the werewolf that fucked him raw only hours ago. He smiles at Vincent.

"I won't be long, I should be back around sunset. Wait for me here?" Vincent says expectantly. Finn grins wide, in effort to show off as many sharp teeth as possible. 

"As long as you don't mind another chase." 


End file.
